The present invention is directed to an organic food supplement and an animal feed. In particular, the invention is directed at replacing antibiotics in animal feed with hop acids.
Livestock, such as cattle, chickens, and pigs, are fed some of the cheapest foodstuffs that farmers can purchase. Animals that graze and eat low quality feed are subject to a diet contaminated with bacteria and protozoa. The rumen of farm animals is a complex system composed of a variety of bacteria and protozoa. Most of the gram-negative bacteria are beneficial to food and energy uptake, commonly referred to as “good” bacteria and protozoa, while gram-positive bacteria and protozoa reduce food and energy uptake, commonly referred to as “bad” bacteria and protozoa. Antibiotics in animal feed can kill bacteria and protozoa which negatively impact animal growth. However, high levels of antibiotics can sterilize the rumen causing the animal to become sick, and in some cases, die. Therefore, very low levels of antibiotics are used to control harmful bacteria in the rumen.
High levels of microorganisms within the animal's digestive track can reduce food intake efficiency and cause the animal to become sick and even die. Inefficient utilization of feed also adversely effects the environment by increasing production of animal waste products containing high nitrate levels and increasing animal methane emission. Horses and zoological animals also experience digestive disorders due to bacteria and protozoa infection.
Ionophores are a class of antibiotics commonly used in animal feed. Ionophores are polyether antibiotics that transport ions across biological membranes. Ionophores are molecules which have several oxygen atoms spaced throughout the molecule. The positions of the oxygen atoms create a cavity that can entrap cations. Ionophores have polar and non-polar regions that enhance cation entrapment and interaction with bacteria cell membranes. Ionophores are effective against gram-positive bacteria and protozoa but not gram-negative bacteria. By killing or controlling the growth of these microorganisms, animal feed efficiency and the health and well being of the animals can be improved.
Many people desire the ability to purchase and consume organic meat and poultry products. For example, Europe heavily regulates the sale, use and importation of non-organic meat and poultry products. Meat and poultry products containing antibiotics are not considered organic products. The use of ionophores in animal feed causes the meat from those animals to be considered non-organic. There is a strong desire to discover alternatives to antibiotics which can be used in animal feed. These and other limitations and problems of the past are solved by the present invention.